The invention relates to a hinge, preferably for furniture, comprising a moveable hinge section and a hinge section consisting of a fixed stop section, which are interconnected by at least one joint axis, and comprising a damping device mounted on one of the hinge sections whose translationally or rotatably moveable damping member is acted upon at least in the closure region of the hinge via gear means from the other hinge section.
Hinges of this type are known from DE 201 04 100 U1 and DE 202 05 905 U1 wherein the damping devices consist of rotation dampers fixedly connected to a hinge section, whose pinions mesh with tilted toothed segments from the other hinge section. The known hinges thus have only two intermeshing gear members which can be twisted relative to one another to turn the damping member of the rotation damper, which in the closure region of the hinge can only turn the pinion of the rotation damper through a relatively small angle, which results in a correspondingly small damping of the closure movement of the door or flap carried by the moveable hinge section.